


The adventures of Radoka and Radmura

by orphan_account



Series: dum fics [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Awesome, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have such a wonderful name, so you should just be cooler to match it!”</p><p>“I... I don’t know how, Kaname-san...”</p><p>“That’s fine.  I’ll show you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adventures of Radoka and Radmura

**Author's Note:**

> [something silly](http://media.tumblr.com/f3adbb3eb46298e7ca163a8da1e005ce/tumblr_inline_mfi9mtNJGn1qc3kzr.png).

“I’m nothing like my name, then.”

“You shouldn’t say that,” Madoka turned on her heel, beamed winningly at the other girl. “You have such a wonderful name, so you should just be cooler to match it!”

Become cooler? I can’t do that, Homura wanted to say, but Madoka’s grin was so confident and trusting that she just couldn’t get the words out.

She swallowed nervously, glanced down, wrung at her hands. “I... I don’t know how, Kaname-san...”

Madoka winked, pulled two pairs of sunglasses from her blouse pocket and offered one to Homura like a handshake, a promise. “That’s fine. I’ll show you.”

 

“Now, Akemi-san!”

“R-right!”

It took only a few seconds. One moment, Patricia was still looming over Mami’s delicate bridge, familiars still flying at them from her skirt. The next second, she blew up in an explosion worthy of Michael Bay and Homura was grinding safely down on a golden ribbon, nunchucks in hand, just barely managing not to hit herself over her head as she touched down on the ground and hopped off of her skateboard and pulled out her clip-on shades to attach to her glasses.

Yeeeeah! The only thing missing was the shark and helicopter but, Madoka thought, she’d wait until they reached a water-themed barrier and until Homura learned how to cram an AH-64 Apache in her shield somehow. They’d make it happen.

Even Mami was impressed, staring in amazement. “So cool...”

Madoka grinned, yanked out her own sunglasses and slid them on her nose, leaning over to give Homura a rad fistbump. “Damn straight, senpai.”

Operation cool, success.


End file.
